


To Save A Life

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Italy lost her first love, but the hurt is still there. When the hurt hits hard, Italy leaves her house shared with Germany and seeks help from Hungary.<br/>But what happens when Prussia starts meddling with things he shouldn't?</p><p>Old truths are brought to life, fights had, tears shed, and through it all, Germany can't help but feel he's missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first fics I've written, back when I was still uncomfortable with m/m pairings(ha!), and I've decided to rewrite it and post it here. Frankly, my writing was awful when I wrote it. I decided to keep Italy female in this because, hey, that's how I had it why change it.
> 
> The published work is posted on wattpad under the same title. My username there is MiniMoffat.

Italy ran down the well worn path, laughing as she tried to catch up with her friend. “Holy Rome! Wait for me!” She called, her short legs giving her trouble, while Holy Rome seemed to run with ease. Even though he was as short as her, if not shorter.  
“You must hurry, Italy!” He called back. She laughed and pumped her legs harder as he disappeared over a hill.  
When Italy came over the crest she saw Holy Rome laying on the grass and staring at the stars, his cloak fanning out around him.  
She sat down beside him, breathless.  
“What are you doing?” She asked after a moment of silence.  
“Thinking.” Was the short reply.  
“What about?”  
“How much I’m going to miss you.”  
Italy turned her head to look at him, though he refused to meet her eye.  
“Why would you miss me?”  
“Because I’m going away.” Holy Rome said after a beat. “To war.”  
“What? Holy Rome, you can’t go!” Italy cried, standing up. “You might get hurt!”  
“If I win I’ll be able to protect you.”  
“But.” She sniffed and Holy Rome stood up, taking her hands in his. She looked up to him with teary eyes.  
“Italy. I am doing this for you. When I win, I’ll be big enough to keep you safe from everyone else. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
Italy sniffed again and nodded, letting Holy Rome pull her into a tight hug. She clenched her hands in his cloak, unwilling to let go.  
“I’ll miss you.” She whispered. His arms tightened around her fractionally before he pulled away.  
“I’ll miss you too Italy. I’ll think of you everyday.” He pulled something out of his coat pocket and placed it gently into her hands. “This is for you. My last gift before I go.” He placed a small kiss to her cheek before turning and walking away.  
Italy looked down to find a small, pink rose cradled in her hands.  
“Holy Rome!”  
She tried to run after him but found her legs couldn’t move and he faded into the shadows in front of her. The trees seemed to grow, reaching their hands for her as the sky darkened above. Italy crouched down, holding the rose to her chest and whimpered, letting the shadows swallow her.

* * *

Italy woke up with a gasp as Germany knocked his fist on the door, telling her there was an hour until training started before she heard him walk away. She swallowed lungfuls of air, willing her pulse to slow and her mind to calm.  
“Oh merda.” She muttered, putting her head in her hands. “Dio mi aiuti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^  
> If you're just absolutley /dying/ to see what happens next, you can read it [here](http://www.wattpad.com/story/3446396-to-save-a-life-hre-x-chibitalia-story-under) on wattpad.
> 
> Flowers are a big thing in this. Like, not importantly big, but big.  
> Pink roses signify first love, innocence, and healing.
> 
> The line Italy says, according to google translate, is "Oh shit." and "God help me."
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://ridersofbrohon.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and feedback are love <3


End file.
